I Shall Return For You My Love
by ThunderBirdy
Summary: A Fifteen year old Xena encounters a stange young man who tells her he will return on solstice day....what will happen?? X/A!!


1 I SHALL RETURN FOR YOU MY LOVE ON SOLSTICE DAY.  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: Xena: Warrior Princess isn't mine, neither is the song it is based on  
  
  
  
A fifteen-year-old girl named Xena was trudging along in the snow, it was the week before Solstice, when a handsome young man rode up on a black stallion, and he had beautiful black hair and chocolate eyes. "May I come and sit by your fire, until I have warmed myself enough to be on my way?" Xena, mystified by the young man's good looks, slowly nodded. He dismounted his horse and walked beside her, until they reached the stables where he quickly put his horse up.  
  
Xena walked into her house where her mother was mixing the batter for solstice cookies." Xena who is this?" Cyrene asked. "Mother he wants to know if he can stay for a while and warm up." Cyrene nodded, and watched as her daughter poured the stranger a cup of warm cider. There was silence for a while, except for the clunk of the wooden spoon against the side of the mixing bowl. Cyrene broke the silence by asking Xena " where are your brothers?" Xena replied, " They are out hunting in the snow mother, they said they would be back in time for dinner." The young man turned to Xena and said, " Your eyes are so beautiful did you know that?" Xena blushed and nodded, "and your hair is like a raven's feather on a spring day" he said, and twirled a lock of her hair. Xena and the young man talked for another hour and then the young man rose, and said, " Well I must go, come and walk outside with me. Xena nodded and walked out with him, she waked with him to the stables and watched silently as he put the saddle and bridle on his horse, finally they walked out to the front of her house that led to the path.  
  
The young man suddenly kissed Xena full on the mouth, Xena, little shocked said, breathlessly " what was that for?" the young man smiled and replied " for you my love", Xena replied by kissing him back. Then he walked to one of his saddle bags and drew out something, it was a pure black rose, he gave it to her and softly kissed her, then he mounted his horse and said, " I shall return for you my love, on the morning of Solstice," Xena suddenly said "Wait, what is your name?" he laughed and said " you will know my love, you will know", then he took Xena`s hand and kissed it. Then he kicked his horse into a trot, waved and rode off into the forest.  
  
Solstice morning came and Xena waited all day for the young man to return, but he didn't come. She was heartbroken, Cyrene tried to comfort her daughter, by saying " Maybe he meant next solstice lovie," Xena nodded and firmly reminded her that warriors don`t cry.  
  
Xena waited and waited for many years, but the young man didn't return, then she pushed the memory to the farthest corner of her mind and moved on.  
  
  
  
  
  
36 years later.. (Counting the ice cave)  
  
Xena sat on the porch of her grandparent's old farmhouse on Solstice morning, thinking, about that morning and the mysterious young man. Ares had since become a god, so he no longer needed the decrepit house. Eve was in the orient, and Gabrielle had gone to her sister Lila's house to spend time with her sister and niece, Gabrielle had offered for Xena to come, but the Warrior Princess had declined. Xena was turning the withered rose, over and over in her hand; amazed that it still kept it's petals and color.  
  
Suddenly she heard the rumble of a horse's hooves, and looked up. There was a man riding a black stallion, towards the house. "The same one?" Xena thought, "Naahh! The horse would be dead by now", Xena watched as the figure rod up to the steps, he was in a hood and cloak, " I have returned my love", he said in a voice that sounded eerily familiar, Xena walked down the steps towards the horse and figure as, the mysterious figure pulled off his hood. It was Ares, " It was you?, really?" He laughed and nodded " yes it was, my love," Then he helped Xena up onto the stallion's back, so she was facing him, Xena ran her hands through his hair and kissed him deeply, " I love you Xena, I will always" Ares said. " I love you too."  
  
The End!? Put in a review if you want a sequel! ( I hope you like my work! ( 


End file.
